


Bent to Destiny

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Character of Color, Character of Faith, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imam helped shape Jack too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent to Destiny

Riddick was the goal, but Imam had provided the map. 'Holy man', as Riddick called him sometimes, had been the fond uncle, letting Jack decide what and how Jack would be as Jack grew up. Some said it was for the loss of Imam's boys on that terrible, fated trip. Others said it hardly mattered; Jack was an infidel and could never walk in the proper grace no matter what Jack chose to be.

They were as wrong about Imam as most people were right about Riddick and violence. Imam let Jack grow the way Jack was shaped by life because Imam knew there was a purpose in each person, no matter the faith, the calling, or the end result of the growing. Imam had looked into Jack's eyes, late one night after Riddick had left, and seen all that Jack had suffered, and the carefully crafted walls around it, all shaped like Riddick.

Imam had bent to destiny, only layering in the patience and wisdom of his life as one more shield for Jack to carry. As time wore on, and Jack found the path of life calling for more than New Mecca offered, Imam prayed for two hunters.


End file.
